Tourniquet
by Amme Moto
Summary: Many OneShot fics about Ichigo. Very depressing. MAJOR Masaya bashing! And a little bit of Ichigo depression... R&R! Chapter 7 up and no chapter 8 until I get 90 reivews! I know, I'm cruel....
1. Tourniquet

Amme: Lynnia, Ichigo and Kish are away right now, so I'm doing this one by myself. This is a songfic and the song is Tourniquet from Evanescence and it's about Ichigo being torn between the death of Masaya, and her loves Ryou and Kish.

Masaya: Hey! Why did I die!?

Amme: Because no one likes you that's why!

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or TMM. I'm also not copying Everybody's Fool from Nizbo.

Tourniquet.

Ichigo is sitting on her bed, crying about everything.

Everything was wrong in Ichigo's life. Masaya had died. He died when he stabbed himself to kill Deep Blue. Right after he died, Ryou and Kish professed their love for Ichigo at the same time. It didn't help that Masaya just died a horrible death, but Kish and Ryou became enemies at everything. Even after the aliens stopped trying to take over the world and destroy all humans, Ryou and Kish would get into an argument in a simple game of goldfish. They were each trying to win Ichigo over, not caring about her feelings or anything. That's why she was crying about everything.

_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more (so much more)_

Ichigo had gotten seriously depressed from both Masaya's death and Kish and Ryou's fighting over her. She was planning to kill herself she was so depressed. She took out a knife she had in a box on her desk.

No one had bothered to go into Ichigo's room. Ever. She had been depressed like that for about a year and a half so it wasn't new to anyone.

_I might die, and I'm pouring_

_crimson regret _

_and betrayal._

Ichigo sharpened the knife she pulled from the box. This was it. This was going to be the very last moment in her life. Right when she was about to plunge the sharpened tool into her heart, she heard a rustling in the bushes.

Ichigo swerved her head over there to see Taruto. His happy face turned grave and pale when he saw Ichigo with a knife to her chest. He slowly moved towards her.

"Ichigo, what's going on with you?" He gently asked, still moving towards her as slowly as possible.

"Leave me alone!" Ichigo snapped. She pulled the knife back up to her chest.

_I'm dying, _

_praying,_

_bleeding,_

_and screaming:_

"Ichigo, you don't want to do that." Taruto pressed. Ichigo took the knife down from her chest once again and looked at Taruto.

"Why do you care!? Why does anyone care!? Kish and Ryou have only been arguing about who will have me other than worrying about me. Have they even noticed my depression!?" She snapped once again.

Taruto stood there silently for a second.

"Meep...."

"Ichigo..." Taruto said quietly once again. "I do care if you kill yourself. One: That's my job, and two: We're friends, and I care about my friends. Masha cares too Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at her little machine toy that Ryou had given her when Minto was depressed after taking that put-down from Zakuro. It looked at her sweetly.

"Meep..." He said again.

"_am I too last, to be saved? Am I too lost?"_

Taruto disappeared.

"Humph..." Ichigo thought. "Shows how much he cares..."

Ichigo put her knife up to her chest one last time.

_My god, my Tourniquet, return to me salvation!_

"ICHIGO!"

Taruto had come back with Kish.

"Ichigo what are you doing!? You could kill yourself!" He shouted. Ichigo had had enough. She stood up.

"Why do you care if I do get killed!? You never seemed to care when we first met! I bet the only reason you don't want me dead is so that you can take me as your wife. That's the only reason you and Ryou are fighting over me. You never cared about me, or about my health." She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kish crept a little closer to Ichigo. She saw that and stepped back.

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long?_

_Will you be on the other side,_

_Or will you forget me!?_

There were people pounding at the door.

"I brought Ryou and everyone else along too Ichigo." Taruto told. "I didn't want you to die."

"Ichigo, open this door! Now!" Came Minto's voice.

"Big Sis Ichigo, please let us in!" Purin's voice rang.

Ichigo growled.

"Will you people leave me alone!? Why do you all of a sudden care if I kill myself!? You seemed to be fine with me the past year and a half. You acted like I was invisible! This won't be any different." She said.

The door swung open. Everyone poured into Ichigo's tiny attic-room (a room in the attic that is really small) and looked at Ichigo.

_I'm dying,_

_praying,_

_bleeding,_

_and screaming:_

"_Am I too lost, to be saved? Am I too lost?"_

_My god, my Tourniquet, return to me salvation!_

"Ichigo, please. Put the knife down." Ryou pleaded. He reached for Ichigo. She just skittered into the corner of the room.

"Don't do this Ichigo..." Rettasu pleaded.

"You'll make a mess on the floor." Keiichiro said.

"Is that all you want to worry about?! The FLOOR!?" Ichigo thought. "I have no use for my life now."

_I want to die...._

Ichigo put the knife up to her chest one final time.

_My god, my Tourniquet, return to me salvation!_

_My wounds, cry for the brave,_

_My soul cries,_

_For deliverance!_

_Will I be,_

_Denied?_

_Christ? Tourniquet? My suicide...._

"Mai jinsei finisshu DORE!"

Ichigo finally plunged the wretched, evil, dark knife that held the difference between life and death itself into her heart. She fell to the floor, still alive and breathing hoarsly.

"Ichigo, NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Someone call the ambulance! Maybe we can save her!"

"She's gone..."

"I can't believe she would actually do that....."

"Hmmm....."

The ambulance came, finally. They put Ichigo into the car.

The end!

Amme: You like? You hate? Details people! Maybe I'll continue this, even thought it's supposed to be a one-shot fic. I can take flames, thought the senders will burn. G'bye everyone!

((A/N: "Mai jinsei finisshu DORE!" sort of means "My life finishes NOW!"))


	2. My Happy Ending

Hi this is my second chapter I've decided I'm going to make this kind of like Dark Mew Angel's Masaya Got Run Over By A Kirema Anima. But they aren't the same thing AT ALL! What I'm going to do is I'm going to leave each one of these songfics hanging right where they are until I run out of relative songs. After I've gotten through with said songs, I'll give you the part twos. Okay? Cool. This one is Avril Lavigne's song: My Happy Ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. If I did, I would do stuff to it, then give it to Krysofdeath for some of her ninja cupcakes! Those things RULE! I also don't own Avril Lavigne of her song(s).

CHAPTER TWO: My Happy Ending

_So much for my happy ending! oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Ichigo walked through the park to meet her boyfriend, Masaya. They had been friends a long time, since Kindergarten! (I'm speaking of the Petite Mew Mews) Now they had finally gotten together as a couple.

They had arranged to meet in the park. Masaya said there was something he REALLY had to tell her. She couldn't wait to see what it was.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

Ichigo finally reached the bench they had agreed to meet at. Masaya was already there. Ichigo was late... again.

"I'm here Masaya." She said, smiling uncontrollably. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that.... well... I never liked you." Masaya blurted. He was SMILING as he did it too! The nerve of that little.....

"I pretended to like you to get close to your friend, Mazaki." (I don't know if that's her real name but whatever.)

Ichigo couldn't compute everything that was passing through her mind right then.

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something I said?_

Ichigo finally got it through her mind.

"You never liked me?" She asked. Masaya nodded smugly, like he was enjoying putting her down.

"And I think I need to break up with you now. You understand, right?" The little brat asked. He pinched Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo just looked into his happy chocolate eyes and stayed silent. "You know, because I already have Mazaki?"

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Caught up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

Ichigo blew up on him while pouring tears at the same time.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU LITTLE CRAP-FACED BUBBLE-HEADED IDIOT!" She yelled at him. She ran away from him. She ran far from him, to the only place she knew someone would help her: Café Mew Mew.

_You were all the things I thought of you_

_And I thought we could be_

"Kish!?" Taruto rang through the spaceship. He was racing through the whole thing at the speed of light. He finally found Kish in the middle of playing his favorite game: Mario Party 3.

"Get off of that game Kish." Taruto ordered.

"Guess again! I just got passed that hard part." Kish told him without even looking at him.

"You don't understand! Something has happened!" Taruto shouted. "It's so bad, it made PURIN cry."

"What is it?" Kish asked, still playing his game.

Ichigo was running past the afternoon crowd of people around the Café and busted through the doors, not caring who saw her crying.

"Ichigo!? What happened!? We thought you were with Masaya!" The other Mew Mews exclaimed. Ichigo ignored them and ran up the stairs of the Café.

"It's not fair!" She screamed. "He didn't have to do that!"

Ichigo stomped into the bathroom upstairs and slammed the door so hard; everyone thought there was an earthquake happening. Then she locked the door.

"I need air..." She thought. She opened the window in the bathroom to see Masaya with her OLD friend Mazaki, still in the park.

There was a slight knocking on the door.

"Ichigo?" Came Keiichiro's voice. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Ichigo, come out of there, please. Tell us what happened." Minto's voice rang.

Ichigo cried even harder.

_You were everything, _

_EVERYTHING _

_That I wanted!_

"I loved him!" She screamed at herself out loud. "I can't believe it..."

_We were meant to be,_

_SUPPOSED to be,_

_But we lost it!_

Ichigo could hear a little ZAP sound coming from the other side of the door. Then Taruto's voice sounded.

"Purin, what's wrong?"

"Tar-Tar, Big-Sis Ichigo won't come out and she's really upset and she won't tell us why!" Purin answered. By the tone of Purin's voice, Ichigo would have thought she was crying.

"WHAT!? I'll be right back Purin. Stay here."

Memories of Ichigo and Masaya out on dates came back to the heartbroken cat-girl. Just random memories that I don't wanna list here. (HAHAHAHAHA..... What? I gotta be SORTA evil!)

_All the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away!_

"Meow...."

Ichigo looked to the window. She had opened it a while back to get some fresh air. There was Alto.

"Alto...." Ichigo sobbed. "Ryou?"

Alto started glowing, and indeed changed into Ryou.

"Hi Ryou...." Ichigo sobbed again. She sat down in a corner and tucked her knees into her chest.

_All this time you were pretending_

_So such for my happy ending!_

"Ichigo, what did Masaya do? If you tell it to me, we can work this out." Ryou calmly said, walking to Ichigo and sitting down beside her.

ZAP!

"Ichigo? You okay?" Came Kish's unforgettable voice. "Taruto told me something happened between you and Masaya, so I got here as soon as I could." (Which means as soon as he found a save game spot)

Kish walked over to the door and unlocked it. Everyone poured in.

"Ichigo, let's move into the café so we can talk about this somewhere more roomy..." Rettasu said. She held out her hand. "Come on. You'll feel better after talking about it."

Ichigo hesitated for a minute, then took the extended hand.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say...._

When they were downstairs and settled (they closed early), Ichigo told them the whole story.

_They tell you I'm difficult,_

_But so are they_

Ichigo was getting angrier by the second. She clenched her teeth and her fists shut and closed her eyes tight.

"No wonder that little freak has all the wrong friends. They were always telling him that he shouldn't waste him time with me and just make a move. I never knew what they meant until now..." She said through clenched teeth.

_But they don't know me,_

_Do they know you?_

"It's ok Ichigo. You don't need him." Kish said. "You can go on."

"No, it's not like that." Ichigo said. "He died saving me. I died saving him. He wanted to protect me so much became Blue Knight without even knowing it. Was all of that a lie!?"

_All that they talk about_

_All the crap that you do_

"You know what we need to do, Zakuro?" Minto asked, grabbing Zakuro's arm and tugging it. "We should camp out here tonight. You know, like a little Girls' Night Out. Well, with.... two guys and three aliens."

"You know, that's not a bad idea!" Zakuro considered.

So they stayed the night at Café Mew Mew.

_You were all the things I thought of you_

_And I thought we could be_

Ichigo was silent most of the night. If she did talk, she gave one or two word answers. She was also the first one asleep.

_You were everything_

_EVERYTHING_

_That I wanted!_

Ichigo dreamt of starting over at the beginning. Just start completely over.

_We were meant to be,_

_SUPPOSED to be_

_But we lost it!_

_All the memories,_

_So close to me,_

_Just fade away,_

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending!_

Ichigo woke up early that morning. Everyone else was asleep. She put on a specific type of clothes and headed out the door. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to start over from the beginning.

"Welcome to the Endangered Species Exhibition. Here: have a paper." Said a clerk at the front desk of the exhibitions Ichigo was going to see.

Ichigo took the paper and read it. It said the exact same thing it said when Masaya took her there.

Earth-

A beautiful blue planet filled with millions of life forms.

-Earth

_It's nice to know you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching at the phone_

Ichigo looked over the Grey Wolf exhibit and sighed.

"It's a nice day outside today..." She thought.

She brushed her red hair out of her face and set her hand on her pink skirt and total black shirt.

_You were everything_

_EVERYTHING_

_That I wanted!_

_We were meant to be_

_SUPPOSED to be,_

_But we lost it!_

_All the memories,_

_So close to me _

_Just fade away,_

_All this time you were pretending:_

_SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_End_

There ya go. And in case you couldn't tell: Ichigo wore those same clothes on her first "date" with Masaya to the exhibit of the Grey Wolves. She also had that same paper. Want to know how this one ends? Then you'll have to: A) Review so I can get 15 reviews (Get your friends to review too!) B) Wait 'till I can't get anymore Ideas for one-shot songfics to finish later so I can conclude these. Okay? Now click on that button that said Submit Review on your bottom left corner of your screen........... NOW!


	3. Addicted To You

Amme: These are probably the wrong lyrics, but at least I have a chapter out now! This song is going to be Addicted by Simple Plan.

Oh yeah. And I know about the wrong typings on the last chapter.

Reviews!

weirdo—Awesome!

DarkAzinGurl—I love that song too... That's why I used it!

Darkened Gurl—Yay! I'm touching! Wait.... that's a BAD thing isn't it?! ISN'T IT!?!?!?

Me and no one cares—I might use that!

fly—Okay..... not to be judgmental or anything, aren't there plenty of BOY mangas? Anyways, thanks for the review!

dark-miko71—Awesome! Were you dilibrately typing like that or was that the computer? It's all whacked like this: THIS, IS, AWESOME, BUT, I'M, GOING, TO, BE, DRIVEN, CRAZY, STOP! :)

ILOVEU71—Are you and dark-miko71 the same people? It sounds like it.

Enjie Yekcam—YAYUPNESSER! I'm gonna use that one now!

Okay, here I go!

Disclaimer—I don't own this song or Simple Plan, though I would LOVE to!

CHAPTER THREE: Addicted.

Ichigo sat in the park, glaring at her ex-boyfriend and her ex-friend, Masaya and Rettasu. Who ever thought that Rettasu would pull off something like making Masaya cheat on Ichigo!

_**I heard you were doing okay...**_

Rettasu and Masaya kissed. Ichigo had had enough of watching them, so she stood up. As she did, she slipped on an ice puddle. Being that it was winter, that would have happened a lot.

"Ichigo?" Came Masaya's voice.

"Oh, it's HER." Rettasu's cold voice came. "Honestly Ichigo: Grow up! I used to be like you, always tripping on stuff and such, and you know what I got out of it? Nothing!"

That hurt Ichigo. They weren't even helping her up.

_**But I want you to know:**_

"Masaya, help me up. Please." Ichigo pleaded.

"Come on Ichigo!" Rettasu sneered. "Get with the times! No one thinks it's cute seeing you do that stuff. It's PATHETIC!"

_**I'm a dic—**_

_**I'm addicted to you!**_

No one around Ichigo and the other two seemed to care that she was on the ground. They just walked by her.

"Masaya... please help me up." Ichigo begged. Masaya said nothing and turned away.

"Let's go Masaya." Rettasu ordered. She got up from the bench and walked away, pulling Masaya's arm as she went.

"I... I still love you..." Ichigo murmured. She said it loud enough for Masaya to hear.

_**I can't pretend I don't care**_

_**When you don't think about me!**_

"Just stand...." Ichigo thought. She put her hands on the bench she used to be standing on and used her hands to hoist herself up. She got herself up to the bench.

Then she walked to the Café again.

_**Do you think I deserved this?**_

_**I tried to make you happy but you left anyway.**_

"It's not fair...." Ichigo thought. "Rettasu was never like that when the aliens were trying to take over the world! Why is she like this now?"

_**I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you**_

_**But I want it, and I need it,**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

"648-978-5462" She said to herself out loud. She put her phone up to her ear and waited in anticipation. Why was she calling Masaya's number? I don't even think she knew. She just wanted someone to talk to, and she thought that somewhere inside, Masaya still loved her.

"What do you want Ichigo?" Came Rettasu's voice from the other end of the line. She had picked up Masaya's phone and answered it!

"Just put Masaya on Rettasu." Ichigo blurted coldly.

"Now Ichigo, is that any way to talk to a friend? I don't think so. Ask nicely." Rettasu commanded.

That pushed Ichigo too far. Ichigo had had even more of enough.

"JUST PUT THE LITTLE SLUT ON THE PHONE YOU BUBBLE-HEADED-BACK-STABBING TRAITOR!" Ichigo shouted into the phone. She could hear the exasperated sigh that Rettasu gave off from the other end of the line.

"Now that wasn't very nice either Ichigo. I think you need to call back when you can learn to talk respectfully." She said.

Click.

_**Now it's over**_

_**Can't forget what you said**_

_**And I never wanna do this again!**_

"Okay Ichigo, just get to the café...." She told herself. She walked along the icy walkways in the park.

"What happened to you Masaya?" She thought. "You used to be so kind and nice..... Then one day you just up and left me. For Rettasu of all people! He broke my heart that day. And no one's ever forgiven him for it. Well, except for Rettasu...."

_**Heartbreaker!**_

_**Since the day I met you....**_

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring!

The phone rang. Ichigo took it out and looked at who it was from. The Café. Great. She answered it.

"Momomiya Road Kill Service. You kill it we grill it. What have we run over today?" She asked bluntly. She sighed. That was the joke she and Masaya made up together.

_**And after all we've been through....**_

"Your break ended three minutes ago Momomiya!" Ryou's voice screeched. "You left and said you'd only be five minutes. We're on your thirteenth minute! If you don't come in the next—"

"I'm sorry; your call could not be completed as dialed. Please hang up and try again." Ichigo said. She hung up the phone.

_**I'm still a dic—**_

_**I'm addicted to you.**_

"I'm in trouble..." Ichigo said to herself. Though she was only about thirteen yards away from the Café.

_**I think you know that it's true**_

_**I'd run a thousand miles to get to you**._

"Ichigo!" Came a voice. Ichigo turned around. Masaya was running towards her. Ichigo turned around and kept walking.

"If I act mad at him maybe he'll take me back." She thought.

_**You think I deserved this?**_

"Ichigo, please stop! I have something for you!" Masaya yelled.

Ichigo stopped. Masaya ran up to her.

"You dropped this when you slipped..." He told her. He held up the bell that Masaya gave her. "This is special. You don't wanna lose this."

He put it back onto Ichigo.

"What can I do to get you back Masaya?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Nothing. I don't love you Ichigo." Masaya said. He walked away then, leaving Ichigo crying.

_**I tried to make you happy**_

_**I did all that I could**_

_**Just to keep you**_

_**But you left anyway**_

Ichigo walked into the Café and put her uniform on. Then she silently took a broom and went to work. She had been cleaning about an hour before she spoke.

"Well, I didn't know you finally decided to show up."

Rettasu was talking to Ichigo. Ichigo ignored her.

"Why aren't you talking? What happened? Did you ask Ryou out and he turned you down?" Rettasu asked. Ichigo gripped her broom tighter.

"Leave her alone Rettasu." Minto snapped. Rettasu didn't pay attention.

"You know... I talked to Ryou and he's not going to fire you because you were late because you were spying on me and Masaya." Rettasu said, she thought Ichigo would be happy that her traitor friend got her not fired. She wasn't.

"Just ignore her...." Ichigo told herself.

"If she blows on you we're not going to stop her." Purin said, folding her arms.

"I told Masaya to give you back that bell he gave you. He found it and was going to give it to me. But I was kind enough to tell him to give it back." Rettasu pushed.

She pushed Ichigo far enough. She threw the broom away from her and doubled up her fists.

"LEAVE ME ALONE GOD DANGIT!" She shouted. Rettasu stepped back. "YOU JUST HAVE TO GLOAT THAT YOU'RE DATING MY EX-BOYFRIEND DON'T YOU!? YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS IDIOTIC PILE OF JUNK THAT MASAYA HAS THE NERVE TO CALL A GIFT. YOU KNOW THAT I TRIED TO GIVE HIM EVERYTHING HE WANTED!? I'D COOK FOR HIM, I'D SAVE HIM COUNTLESS TIMES, AND THIS IS HOW HE RETRNS MY GENEROSITY!? HE'S LUCKY I DON'T SICK KISH ON HIM! KISH IS SO KIND LIKE THAT; I PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL HIM TWICE!"

Ichigo went on this big rant about Masaya and Kish and everything.

_**How long will I be waiting?**_

_**Until the end of times**_

Kish was called to the Café now.

"Ichigo, you okay? Come here." He said. He hugged her. She let him and cried on his shoulder.

_**I don't know why I'm still waiting.**_

_**I can't make you mine**_

"I'll get my revenge on that slut Masaya. And his little girlfriend too..." Ichigo mumbled into Kish's chest.

"Won't we all....?" Kish murmured back. He rested his chin on her head.

"I think you'd better leave Rettasu...." Keiichiro suggested. Rettasu nodded. She left to go find Masaya. Or.... was she?

_**Heartbreaker,**_

_**I'm addicted to you!**_

End! YAY!

Awesome! I'm done! Thanks again to Enjie Yekcam for the song suggestion. Could the helpless all powerful authoress get more? From ALL PEOPLE! :D

And, what is this about Rettasu going somewhere else? Could there be a secret about her? Coughshe'sgotakiremaanimainherCough! Just clearing my throat! Anyways.... Could I get 24 reviews before I continue? YAY!


	4. Missed The Train

Amme: Yay! Thanks many times to Runaway Kid for the song suggestion! And this is in Ichigo's POV, so no confusion there! :D

Reviews:

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—Coolness!

Azin Gurl—Yup! Love 'em to DEATH!

Mew Purin—I told y'all she's got an anima in her! Oops....

Enjie Yekcam—Nice try JB, but not close enough.

Runaway Kid—Thank you A MILLION TIMES for the song! YAYUPNESSER!

Kulness—You like Avril Lavigne, don't you?

Okay, now the chapter.

Disclaimer—(I'm getting sick of these every chapter) I don't own Kelly Clarkson or Missed The Train by her. Go talk to her agent.

"Regular"

_Thinking_

_**Song typings**_

CHAPTER FOUR: Missed The Train.

Ichigo's POV:

_Just keep running.... _I thought. _Get away from him...._

_**Roll over baby,**_

_**The time has come,**_

"Ichigo!" Came that voice. "Ichigo, come back! Please!"

_No, keep running...._

Masaya had betrayed me. He cheated on me. It wasn't fair. I never even thought of cheating on him. Not even with Kish! Even though Kish is kind and sweet and short-tempered, I never thought of him THAT way.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted back to him.

_**To make a little bit more room....**_

_**I've hung around you.**_

I've never done anything to my Masaya. Ever. I've walked with him, talking about the world, talking about anything.

I won't cry though. He doesn't deserve my tears. I can't believe I've spent so many years thinking he was the one. So I won't cry. At least, not now. Not in front of him.

_**It's getting tough,**_

_**I think I'm gonna break down soon.**_

I needed to go somewhere he couldn't go. I couldn't go home. It was locked. My parents were supposed to go to a movie, so I went to the park to talk with Masaya. That's when it happened.....

I'd been crying earlier that day in the park because seconds before I got to the park, I got a phone call from the Dean of the school saying that I was going to fail high school if I didn't get my grades up. Great.

I was crying on a bench when Masaya saw me and sat down to talk to me.

'_**Cause I remember**_

_**Crying in the park**_

_**It was getting dark**_

_**Suddenly I look up**_

_**You were my sky**_

I was feeling better after he talked to me saying he'd help me with them when SHE walked up. That stupid girl with bright red hair and a preppy disposition like she was the queen of the world. I got up and ran away. And here I am, running.

_**So go on,**_

_**And sleep darlin'**_

_**Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?**_

Masaya and I weren't meant to be together. I decided that the second I saw the hag. He almost had me fooled too.

_Just keep running. Go to the Café. Ryou and my other friends will make sure Masaya leaves me alone._

I seemed to forget that over the past year Masaya took track and cross-country. He caught up with me in no time.

"Ichigo," He said. "You don't understand, please let me explain."

"No." I said. I tried to walk away from him. He grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go.

_**It's cool baby,**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway.**_

_**Well I'm so sorry,**_

_**We got to the station a little late.**_

"Listen to me!" He shouted.

"No!" I shouted louder. I could feel claws coming out of my hand as I slapped him. Hard. His face started bleeding. I looked at my hand. It wasn't a hand anymore. It was a paw. My claws had retracted when I slapped Masaya.

_That's right! I can out-run him as a cat!_

Through the previous years of my life I had worked on the cat thing and could change into one at will. So I easily changed into one and ran away.

_**Such a shame,**_

_**We just missed the train,**_

_**We just missed the train.**_

Something hit me in the head. It was cold and wet. I stopped running and looked up. It was raining. Great. Even when I'm not a cat I hate rain.

_Run faster, MUST RUN FASTER!_

It was pouring even harder as I was a block away from the Café.

I was at the café door. I changed into a human again and ran inside.

_**Be quiet angel,**_

_**Don't make a sound,**_

_**Save it for a rainy day.**_

"Ichigo?" Everyone asked me when I got in. "This isn't your shift. What's wrong?"

No one else was in the café of course. It was past closing time. The Mew Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro stayed after to clean up. I ignored them for a second and ran to Ryou. I took the keys away from him (he happened to be swinging them from his finger) and locked the door. Then I sat down on a seat.

"It's wet outside." I said, smiling. "I hate wet."

"So you.... locked the door?" Minto asked.

"Yeah Ichigo. Something else is wrong." Ryou said.

"How would YOU know!?" I snapped. Ryou pointed to my head. I felt up there. Cat ears.

"Spill." Zakuro said. She put down her broom and pulled up a seat next to me.

I started crying. Finally, I could.

"Masaya's been cheating on me." I cried. A whole hush of gasps ran through the empty café.

"No way!" Rettasu said.

_**Can't you see me?**_

_**I'm such a mess**_

_**Trying hard to find my way.**_

"He did!?" Minto screeched. "That's not right."

"And now he's trying to tell me otherwise." I cried again. I would've thought I was hyperventilating or something. "But I'm through with him. I'll find someone else."

_**Do you remember wasting all the time?**_

_**We were feeling fine,**_

_**Though we couldn't walk a line**_

_**We were alright.**_

The telephone started ringing. Everyone looked at everyone else. Zakuro took her time walking over to the phone. She pressed the speaker phone on.

"Fdosih! Ggreuglh gdft gkvoetoj gkh?" She said into the phone. She was speaking in a totally different language.

"Is Ichigo there?" Came Masaya's cold voice.

"Hwofod Ichigo?" Zakuro questioned, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone was confused.

"What!?" Masaya shouted.

_**So go on**_

_**And sleep darlin'**_

_**Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?**_

_**It's cool baby,**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway.**_

_**Well I'm so sorry,**_

_**We got to the station just a little too late.**_

_**Such a shame,**_

_**We just missed the train.**_

"Jyat thou sdf kdjfef cDgs!" Zakuro said again. Now she had to cover her mouth and grip the table to keep from laughing.

"Sorry, I probably have the wrong number." Masaya's voice said. He hung up. Zakuro did the same and busted out laughing.

"What did you just do?" Purin asked.

"I clicked the phone on and said, 'Hi! How can I help you?' He answered. Then I said, 'Who's Ichigo?' He answered. Then finally I said, 'She's not here!' So he hung up." Zakuro told us. She was still laughing. Why was that so funny?

The phone rang again. I ran over to it and turned it on speaker. Ryou had followed me up to the phone. He put on a fake girls' voice.

"Hi!" He said in the funky girls' voice.

"Hello? Is Ichigo there?" Came Masaya's voice again.

"WHO WANTS TO KNOW!?" Purin screeched. From that Masaya knew that he had the right place.

"Ichigo?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked dully.

"Look, I'm sorry. Please except that." He told me. I grinned.

"Let me think about that. No." I said. I hung the phone back up, then I pulled the chord phone and unhooked it so it would stay busy.

_**Oh why'd that train just pass us by?**_

_**Didn't anyone see we were stuck at the line?**_

_**And we would've made it on time.**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Yeah!**_

I shunned Masaya after that. I was a lot happier and I passed High School because of it, so I guess it's a good thing.

_**So sleep darlin  
**_

_**Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
**_

_**It's cool baby  
**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway  
**_

_**Well I'm so sorry  
**_

_**We got to the station a little too late  
**_

_**And sleep darlin  
**_

_**Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
**_

_**It's cool baby  
**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway  
**_

_**Well I'm so sorry  
**_

_**We got to the station a little too late  
**_

_**Such a shame  
**_

_**We just missed the train.**_

END!

Amme: I know, bad place to stop this thingy. But I ran out of ideas for this chapter right then. Thanks again Runaway Kid for the suggestion! Could I get more? Again?

I'll give you a hint for the next chapter!

Teaser:

"You told me my friends would come back once you died. Well, why don't we give that a try?" I said.

"Ichigo—"

BANG!

Amme: So review so you can know the songfic and what happens!


	5. Numb

Amme: Yay! I got another chapter out!

Reviews!

Kitty the Wandering Wood Nymph—Does ANYONE like Masaya? They're weird then.....

Enjie Yekcam—Wow, it's not just a song, not even a cool song! It's a kulness song! WOWNESS!

Runaway Kid—I go into depressions a lot, so that's how I write these chapters, and whenever I'm not depressed I'm hyper, so then I write those other thingies.

Mina-Hikari—Well, I know it needs work, but I don't like working so I'm at a problem, aren't I?

Runaway Kid-RK—So what? Every review counts! :D

Me and no one cares—I know it's scary! I scare myself while writing these! This last one is the scariest out of all of them though!

"Regular"

_Thinking_

_**Song lyrics**_

CHAPTER FIVE: Numb

Ichigo's POV:

Betrayal. It happens to everyone sooner or later. It happened to me a few years ago when I agreed with you (Masaya) that you would teach me Kendo. You said it would be very hard and that not many girls had succeeded in pulling it off. But I wasn't an ordinary girl. I was a Mew Mew. My friends were all for it.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be,**_

_**Feeling so faithless**_

_**Lost under the surface.**_

Crushed dreams. That's happened to me too. It happened when my Kendo practices weren't going so well and you blew up on me. You said I was worthless and stupid and no one would want to be with me. But I believed you like that fool I was.

Lost hope. I have that. I got it when you killed Minto. Right in front of me. You pulled up a gun and just shot her right there. You said it was for my own good and that she was going to hurt me if you didn't stop her. I was in too deep with your darkness that I believed you. Then you murdered Zakuro too. With the same gun. Once again you told me that it was for my own good. I took it in, but didn't believe.

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me,**_

_**Put under the pressure,**_

_**Of walking in your shoes.**_

I was a slave, lost in your power. I would do anything you told me to.

Finally, you pulled the final trigger when the Café exploded right after my shift, with everyone in it. All you did was laugh. I still remember that laugh, Master. Do you? It was cold and ruthless. I told you that I wanted all my friends back and that you were a stealer of lives. I told you to give them back. You blew me off and said, "They'll come back when I'm dead. I promise." Then you laughed again.

_**Every step I take is another mistake to you!**_

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**I've become so tired,**_

_**So much more aware,**_

_**I'm becoming less**_

_**And all I want to do:**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you!**_

Well, I'LL have the last laugh now.

Are you sleeping well Master? I hope you are. I approach you ever so quietly, like a cat, stalking the midnight bugs, getting ready to pounce on her prey. Her target: Master.

What wrong, Master? I see you squirm in your bed like a little inch worm. Your eyes clench closed and you start saying, "No! No! No, you can't do that! Stop!"

Are you laughing, Master? I am. But, since you're the one having the dream, I wouldn't expect you to laugh.

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_

_**You're holding too tightly, afraid to lose control.**_

_**And everything **_

**_That you thought I would be,_**

_**Is falling apart, **_

**_Right in front of you!_**

I used to have nightmares like that all the time. I would wake up, scared to death. Then I would turn to you and try to find comfort in you. The same comfort that I fell for all those years ago.

You would just laugh and call me weak. You'd call me pathetic for not taking those dreams like a real Mew Mew would. You also failed to mention I was the only one left with any Red Data in her left.

That act you used to have to trick my friends to liking you won't work anymore. I know better now. And I'll do anything to get my friends back.

_**Every step that I take**_

**_Is another mistake to you_**

_**And every second I waste**_

**_Is more than I can take!_**

I actually enjoy watching you toss and turn in your bed, scared to death of a figment of your imagination. But when you wake up, that fear shall return. For this isn't a dream.

Sometimes I wonder how you sleep at night. After all the things you used to do to me and my previous friends. Maybe you force yourself asleep. Well, no more of that. I'll help you get _plenty _of sleep.

I pull out a gun. This is going to be my most courageous act EVER.

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**I've become so tired,**_

_**So much more aware,**_

_**I'm becoming less**_

_**And all I want to do:**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you!**_

You suddenly sit upright and your eyes shoot open. Being that cat I am.... I hide in the shadows, so the only way you can see me is to look straight at me. Now, I'm no coward, like you've told me all those years, but you've also told me that the element of surprise beats all like a long-shot. You're breathing steadies and you finally look at me. That fear I've been waiting for for so long has returned.

"Aibou, what's this about?" You asked. That's strange, since when have we been partners?

I don't say anything. It makes the tactic seem for fearful.

"Ichigo, put that gun down." You tell me. You reach out your hand like you expect me to give it to you. I hiss and growl at you like a cat. You hide in the corner of your bed.

Did you know that this is the same gun that killed Minto and Zakuro? Their blood it still stained on it. But it will soon be washed off once I kill you for all.

_**And I know, **_

_**I may end up,**_

_**Failing too.....**_

_**But I know,**_

_**You were just like me **_

_**With someone disappointed in you!**_

What's wrong _now _Master? Must I do everything for you? I've done things for you for YEARS and you always told me that time was of the essence and you called me a time-waster. I'm tired of that. You'll regret messing with THIS Iriomote Cat.

_**I've become so numb **_

_**I can't feel you there **_

_**I've become so tired**_

_**So much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming less**_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me **_

_**And be less like you!**_

"You told me my friends would come back once you died. Well, why don't we give that a try?" I said.

"Ichigo—"

BANG!

Aw, what's wrong now, Master? Did I shoot you? I bet it hurts.

You're still alive, Master? Oh, you're just asking "Why?"

You honestly _don't _know why!? Something must be wrong with you. How could you not know that I would do this to you when you CLEARLY had it coming?

"Why?" You ask one more time. You lay your head down and died right there.

I just love that fear in your eyes, Master. Do you know how long I've wanted to se that? Pretty long....

So as betrayal started my story, so it ends yours. I remembered once you were lecturing me about selfishness and how I shouldn't use that. You used to call me selfish all the time.

But I think about the fact that once I get rid of you, my friends will all come back, so I'm doing this for the benefit of everyone.

Now, that doesn't sound selfish, does it?

END!

Amme: I know, disturbing, right? Sorry if anyone gets offended from this one, but THE MEW MEWS AND OTHER PEOPLE COME BACK I PROMISE PROMISE A THOUSAND TIMES PROMISE!!!! :D

Can I get 39 reviews before I update? No? Well, too bad!


	6. Whiskey Lullaby

Amme: HI! I'M BACK FINALLY ((mockingly in a bad singing voice: BUT IT'S HARD TO SAVE THE WORLD, WHEN YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE!)) That gets be soooooo ticked off! Oh well…. Whatever!

Okay, never mind, I'll put up a Zoey Hanson chapter if you people wish, but not before.

Reviews!

Mew Meron—HI! I'll fix that. ((types in the computer and Mew Meron doesn't die in the explosion.))

Runaway Kid—RK—I like Masaya dieing, but today I was mad at Kish because he tried to kill himself and Ichigo in the episode I watched today and was all psycho.

Kitty the Wandering Wood Nymph—You'll have to wait until I finish with all these until you find out what happened with the other Mews. Ha:D

Sahrah Marmalade—This is like my punishment for not being with Kish in the anime/manga. Is that okay? ((puppy eyes)) No be mad! I'll give you Sarah to torture! Want her? She won't stop BUGGING me and my computer!

Mew Satou—I only know four Japanese songs, and they're from TMM and Fruits Basket. I'll have to research to find one that I can translate and use.

YoshimiVanilla—Yay! 'Nuff said!

Llamachick—I continue all of my one-shots in here!

Mew BBerry—I tried to make a music video, but they messed up. I'm no good with technology…. I'm so ashamed…. . 

Gelatinoussugar—Because we didn't want 40!

Evenstar02—That song is called "In The End" by Linkin Park. I LOVE THEM! THEY ROCK!

DISCLAIMER—I DON'T OWN BRAD PAISLEY! BUT HE'S HOT! Lol. I love country now, no CLUE why. I also don't own Whiskey Lullaby or TMM

CHAPTER SIX: Whiskey Lullaby

Kish was sitting in the Bar Mew Mew, drinking heavily.

_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette **_

"Dude, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep drinking." I said, laying a hand on his shoulder. He didn't notice.

"I can still see her face man." He mumbled. "I can see her throwing me away like yesterday's trash…."

"That happened six months ago Kish!" Taruto excused. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Why? She's never going to except me!"

_**She broke his heart and he spent his whole life try'n'a forget**_

Kish put another shot into his mouth and choked it down, whittling down all his senses.

I wasn't drinking; I was the designated driver, so I couldn't drink. I didn't like it anyway; Retasu refused to let me become an alcoholic.

_**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time.**_

"Ahh, I can't see her face as well now…." Kish mumbled. He was losing it.

"You've had more than enough Kish," I said, dragging him away, with Taruto helping. We laid Kish in his bed at home and left him there, sobbing because of the girl that hurt him so much.

_**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**_

Kish stood up and reached into his closet for his excess whiskey. He had six bottles full. He drank them all in ten minutes.

"Ahh…." He said. "I can't remember her anymore…. Poor her…." He reached up to his desk and wrote something down. Clutching it into his hands, he slammed down onto the pillow and let go of his last breath.

_**Until the night**_

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
**_

_**And finally drank away her memory**_

Kish's life left him as soon as his love's love ripped his heart out of him.

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.**_

That morning Taruto and I walked into Kish's room to find him face down on his pillow. We both gasped at the same time. Tears rushed into my eyes and fell out rapidly.

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow**_

_**With a note that said "I'll love her 'til I die"**_

"Kish…." Taruto asked the lifeless body, shaking it. "Wake up Kish!"

I placed my fingers on his neck to register a pulse. There was none.

"He…. He's gone, Taru. There's nothing we can do…."

I began searching the body for a cause of death. Instead I found a note.

"I'll love her 'til the day I die, into the fiery pits of hell, or into the fluffy clouds of heaven."

"We'd better burry him," Taruto suggested.

"Under the willow tree we grew up by." I concluded.

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow,**_

_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**_

"Ichigo," My best friend was asked by another customer. "You don't blame yourself for Kish's death, do you? You seem a little down…."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up from the ground she had been staring at (without blinking) "Oh, no…. I'm—I'm fine…. Really, I am."

I sighed. She was fine. That was the worst lie she ever told. She hadn't been fine since Kish's death, and all the Mews knew it. Even Ryou and Keiichiro knew it.

Pai had informed me that he died of alcohol poisoning. He said he never knew about the secret stock Kish had had, or he would have confiscated it.

_**The rumors flew,**_

_**but no one knew**_

_**how much she blamed herself**_

"Ichigo Onee-Sama, does your breath smell like whiskey?" Purin asked modestly.

"It does?" Ichigo shoved a tic-tac into her mouth.

Everyone knew that Ichigo drank. For years she drank. She'd always been trying to forget Kish.

_**For years and years she tried to hide**_

_**the whiskey on her breath**_

That night I went to a bar with Pai when we saw Ichigo there, drinking heartily.

"Ichigo-san!" I shouted. She slid around and stared blankly at us. Her eyes were dialated and red, her hair was messed up, and her outfit was sagging.

"I can almost forget him…." She murmured.

_**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**_

"You've had enough," Pai said, grabbing her and dragging her home.

_**But she could never get drunk enough to get him off her mind**_

At her house we left her in her room sleeping. After a while she woke up and opened her closet. There was a generous supply of whiskey in there. She sat on her bed and drank most of it in an hour.

"I…. I can't see him anymore…." She said happily. She reached for a picture frame and flopped down onto her bed. Her last words were, "I always loved him…. I always will…."

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away his memory….**_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger,**_

_**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**_

That next morning Pai and I checked up on Ichigo. She was face down onto her pillow. I almost screamed, but Pai slapped his hands over my mouth.

"Shh…" He warned.

Pai and I silently walked over to Ichigo and nudged her. Nothing happened.

"Don't be dead!" I cried, tears streaming down my face, burning every inch of me.

"Look here…." Pai tried to pull away a picture of Kish from Ichigo. It was challenging, but he did it. It was a cute picture, with her and Kish standing together. I could tell it was made digitally. There was a note on it:

"I always loved him…. I always will…."

"We…" I started. "We need to burry her. I can't stand to see her like this!" I smashed my head into Pai's chest and cried.

"It's alright; it'll be fine, calm down Retasu…. It's fine. I'll get to it right away, okay?" He said. I nodded.

We buried Ichigo right next to Kish. Behind them was the willow tree.

_**We found her with her face down in the pillow  
**_

_**Clinging to his picture for dear life  
**_

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
**_

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

THE END

Awww…. So sweet…. Yet so sad…. Review! I have 43 reviews; I think I want….at least 50.


	7. Faint

Because I'm in a rush, I'll skip the review replies. Sorry guys. I'll just go straight to the chapter. n.n

CHAPTER SEVEN: Faint

She had had it with him! She stomped outside and began screaming about what he was doing and how he was treating her. He used to be kind. Then he was a little abusive. Now he's either abusive or ignoring her.

Ichigo began running away from his cold, dark house.

Masaya Aoyama had made like miserable for Ichigo. They'd been going out for YEARS and he slowly changed a little at a time. As he changed, he also changed her.

_**I am—**_

_**A little bit of loneliness**_

_**A little bit of disregard**_

Ichigo had quit her job at the Café and hadn't seen any of her friends in a long time, so she figured she'd go there. But she had no car and she lived seven miles away from the café. She sighed and started to make her way there.

_**Handful of complaints**_

_**But I can't help the fact**_

_**That everyone can see these scars**_

As she walked slowly down the street with her red head down, letting her dark red hair fall into her face, people began murmuring about her as they always did. She was used to it by now and was by no means fazed by it. She knew everyone knew what Masaya was doing to her. She had proof too: there was a huge scar on her wrist where Masaya had cut her when she did his laundry wrong.

_**I am—**_

_**What I want you to see—**_

_**What I want you to feel**_

Ichigo finally realized what Masaya was doing and that's when she left. She tried to change him back to the way he was by changing herself, but she just got beat.

"Ichigo-chan!"

Masaya.

Ichigo knew what was coming. She had tried to run away again. She would get beaten once he forced her home. She had tried to leave home before, and it always led to a beating.

"Ichigo-chan! Where are you going?" Masaya's voice was kind now, but he would turn into a tyrant the second she was out of anyone else's sight. That wasn't going to happen anymore. Ichigo was sick of it.

"I'm going home!" Ichigo shouted back. "To Ryou and his ego, to Minto and her sarcasticness, to Purin and her acrobatics! I'm LEAVING!"

"Ichigo! Come back here NOW!"

He stopped using the suffix. She was in trouble. She kept walking.

_**But it's like no matter what I do**_

_**I can't convince you**_

_**To just believe this is real**_

Ichigo's hair got wet. She stopped walking and put her hand on her head. Droplets. She looked up. It was raining.

"Ichigo," Masaya had caught up with her and clamped a hand on her wrist. "Let's go home."

"NO!" Ichigo screamed, pulling away with all her might. "I WON'T GO BACK WITH YOU ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GOING TO THE CAFÉ!"

Masaya's hand rose into the air quickly and swiftly, making Ichigo turn away and flinch. His hand didn't come down after a while though, so Ichigo slowly looked back.

_WHAM!_

Masaya's hand came down upon Ichigo's face countless times. She took them time and time again, crying out each time she was struck.

When Masaya finished, he looked at her kindly.

"Now, will you finally come home? Or do you need more encouragement?"

Ichigo stopped resisting to him once again and decided to give up. Masaya turned around and began to walk off, expecting her to follow. Instead she turned around and began running away once again.

_**So I—**_

_**Let go watching you.**_

_**Turn my back like you always do.**_

**_Face away and pretend that I'm not:_**

**_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_**

_I have to run faster than this! _Ichigo thought, terrified. _He'll catch up to me!_

Ichigo began to run as fast as any legs could carry anyone. She had no clue where she was going, but she knew that it would be alright as long as she was away from him. The rain just fueled the reasons to run.

Ichigo heard something coming up beside her. It was a car, driven by Masaya. He was too persistent.

"Get in the car, Ichigo." He growled. Ichigo had to run somewhere else, where a car couldn't follow. To the drop-off! There were plenty of hiding spots there, too. She ran on top of the grass, ruining her perfect shoes.

_**I can't feel**_

_**The way I did before.**_

_**Don't turn your back on me.**_

_**I WON'T BE IGNORED.**_

Ichigo searched in her pockets for the one thing that might save her, but she had deactivated him long ago. Masha.

"Masha-kun, come out, please!" She whispered while running. She found Masha in her jacket pocket, deep in the back. The poor guy had dust on him that made him too a dull pink instead of his old shiny pink.

"Wake up, Masha!" Ichigo flicked the tiny thing, making it spring to life.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Taller! Taller!" It shouted, nuzzling the cat girl, her ears and tail now out and stiff.

"I missed you too Masha, but right now you have to help me."

"Help! Help!"

"Turn on Shirogane's communicators. I have to talk to him."

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wound! Wound! Hurt?" The cute thing asked, sitting on Ichigo's wrist.

"No, I'm alright, just please contact Ryou! And maybe the Mews if they still have their pendants." Ichigo pleaded.

"Contacting! Contacting!"

Ichigo sighed, it was only a matter of time now before someone would help her. She stopped at a fallen tree, sitting down and resting, convinced that Masaya didn't follow.

"Ichigo! Come back here!" Masaya's voice carried towards her. He had gotten out of the car and ran after her in the woods! Ichigo screamed and jumped over the log.

"Hurry Masha!" She shouted to the pink fuzz-ball, which was in Ichigo's pocket.

"You're just making it worse on yourself!"

_**Time won't change**_

_**This damage anymore**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I WON'T BE IGNORED.**_

Ichigo scrambled up a tree before Masaya could see her. She watched him dart past her, and sighed of relief.

"_Beep_…. Ichigo?" Came a scared voice. Ichigo identified it as Minto.

"Minto!" Ichigo shouted. "Is everyone with you?"

"Yes, we are." Zakuro's voice traveled.

"Thank goodness! Please help me! I'm in serious trouble!" Ichigo dropped from the tree and quietly walked along the woods. "It's life or death situation."

"What's wrong?" Ryou sounded worried. "We haven't heard from you in so long, we were going to come and kidnap you away from Aoyama-kun."

"I've been trying to get away, but I'd always get caught. And now I think if he finds me I'll—" Ichigo stopped. Something tapped her shoulder. She turned around and gasped.

"….Ichigo? Ichigo? Are you there? Ichigo? Ichigo!" Keiichiro shouted.

"Answer Ichigo!" Retasu's voice cried.

"You'll what, no da?" Purin's small voice asked.

Ichigo couldn't move. She was staring death in the eyes.

"Aoyama-kun…." She murmured.

"Mews, find her!" Ryou cried. The sound of footsteps clogged Masha's voice and a door slammed shut as the Mews left. "Ichigo, I'm here. Keep talking, we'll find you."

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo shouted, turning and running. She was once again being hunted by the man she used to love.

_**I am—**_

_**A little bit insecure,**_

_**A little unconfident**_

'_**Cause you don't understand **_

_**I do what I can**_

_**But sometimes**_

_**I don't make sense.**_

She was going to die, that was it. She knew Aoyama-kun wouldn't ever let her live now. She'd defied him too many times.

"Aoyama-kun!" She kept shouting, puffing as loud as she could.

"Ichigo! Is Aoyama-kun after you?" Keiichiro's voice tried to calm her, but she couldn't respond.

"Aoyama-kun!" She still shouted.

She came to an abrupt stop when she ran into the drop-off. It was a huge cliff with fog over the whole thing, so no one knew if they were going to step on ground, or nothing. The rain on her head was fresh now that she was out of the woods, and it made the place foggier.

"No," Ichigo gasped.

"No what?" Ryou asked.

"Well, looks like someone has come to a stop," Masaya's evil voice accompanied a body out of the woods. "Looks like the end of you."

"Aoyama-kun," Ichigo whispered. He lunged at her.

_**I am—**_

**_What you never want to say,_**

_**But I've never had a doubt.**_

_**It's like no matter what I do,**_

_**I can't convince you.**_

_**For once just to hear me out.**_

"Stop! Aoyama-kun, please stop!" Ichigo screamed as she dodged his fists. "Just hear me out!"

"Why? So you can return to defy me once more?" Masaya asked, lunging again. This time he hit her. She flew backwards and hit a tree.

"I didn't mean to, but you keep hitting me, I was scared!"

_**So I—**_

_**Let go, watching you.**_

_**Turn my back like you always do.**_

_**Face away and pretend that I'm not**_

_**But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got.**_

"You can't just let things be the same, can you, Ichigo?" Masaya sneered, coming at her again.

"_I_ can't let things be the same? You've changed so much; I've fallen out of love with you!" Ichigo screamed, falling to the ground and rolling out of the way.

_**I can't feel**_

_**The way I did before.**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I WON'T BE IGNORED.**_

_**Time won't change**_

_**This damage anymore**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I WON'T BE IGNORED.**_

"Did you ever care?" Ichigo whimpered. "Did you ever love?"

She dodged another punch.

"Once, for about a second." Masaya admitted.

_**No.**_

_**Hear me out now.**_

_**You're gonna listen to me **_

_**Like it or not**_

_**RIGHT NOW—**_

_**Hear me out now**_

_**You're gonna listen to me like it or not**_

_**RIGHT NOW!**_

Ichigo decided she was going to die if she didn't do something.

"I can't feel like I did before. You've damaged me too much. But now I won't be ignored!" She shouted, lunging at Masaya now. Their hands locked and they began thrashing about and trying to throw the other one off. All Ichigo wanted to do was to get him on the ground and unconscious so he'd leave her alone. She'd wait until the other Mews got there before she did anything else.

_**I can't feel the way I did before—**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I WON'T BE IGNORED!**_

_**I can't feel**_

_**The way I did before.**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I WON'T BE IGNORED.**_

_**Time won't change**_

_**This damage anymore**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I WON'T BE IGNORED.**_

_**I can't feel**_

_**The way I did before.**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I WON'T BE IGNORED.**_

_**Time won't change**_

_**This damage anymore**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I WON'T BE IGNORED.**_

Ichigo let go of Masaya's hands and kicked him in the stomach, making him fly backwards.

He didn't land.

He fell through the fog, screaming as he went. Ichigo stood there, drenched, holding her hands at her mouth to keep from throwing up, trembling, and terrified.

_I'm a murderer, _She thought. _I killed him!_

THE END!

So, this one was a little quick. n.n Will Ichigo-onee-san be accused of murder? It IS an angst ficcie, so anything can happen! I was thinking this would make a good story. I might make this it's own story.

Just so you know, the next chapter is Welcome To My Life from Simple Plan. I love them!


End file.
